


Pinnicle

by sp00kworm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idk how the fuck to write papa, Implied Sexual Content, Soft Papa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Papa Emeritus III gets a new assistant, and takes quite a likening to her, and particularly fast.(1st Prize for the Giveaway I did on tumblr)





	Pinnicle

Being the assistant to Papa Emeritus III was never something you thought you would have to do when you joined the Church of Satan. The man was frustrating, in a single word, and many curse words if you put it into a sentence. The duties list was something rationed out between the group of new siblings of sins. The man had, unsurprisingly, managed to scare off his last assistant, be it through advances or his anger when something was not done right, or he didn’t get his own way. The man was a brat, and anything that didn’t go his way, was something to be upset about. You’d watched before as he’d cursed and screeched about someone not buying him the exact bottle of Merlot he’d wanted. There was merely a year’s difference, but obviously Papa had decided that was the last straw, throwing a paper stack at the man before demanding he leave his office and never come back. You’d watched the brother walk stiffly down the hall, tears brimming and dripping over the edges of his eyes as he tried and failed to not be upset about the fact that the Third had sacked him.

Sister Imperator pulled you to the side of the hall, smiling the smile that was so unnerving to you all. Her hand moved to rest on your shoulder as she drew you to the side of the corridor, the weight of her grip on your shoulder cold. Very unsettling. Her smile became a serious look as she drew you down far enough to speak quietly for just you to hear her words.  
“I trust you know Papa’s schedule for today sister?” She tilted her head, that terrifying smile still on her face as she linked your arms together and drew you down the hall towards the Third’s office.   
“Yes, Sister, I do. He has four meetings that he must attend, otherwise you’ll have him flayed for real this time.” You ducked your head as you repeated it back to her, “But you know what he’s like…he’s…well he’s awkward to try to get to do things, Sister.”  
“No excuses, child, I’m sure you can figure out just how to make him do his work…unlike Joseph…Yes, well, good luck, my child.” She patted your arm before leaving you outside of the youngest Emeritus’ door.  Her old hands waved to you as she strolled down the corridor, joining with another sister, probably about some other job.

Taking a breath, you knocked on the man’s door, waiting with the breath held tight, for the man to answer. There was a grumble and the shifting of papers, before the man let you inside.  
“Si, come in!” He shouted. You opened the door curiously and hid your smile at the tumbled pile of papers over his floor. The man was sat in his robes, the collar wonky and a pair of gaudy sunglasses over his eyes.   
“Uh…Are you alright, Papa?” You carefully moved and set your clipboard of duties down as you gathered his papers. He couldn’t be bothered to get them himself, instead holding his forehead in his hand. Rubbing at the sensitive skin he blurrily looked up at you as you placed the organised papers back on his desk.  
“No Joseph…Oh wait…Where is Joseph?” He looked around the room before it clicked, “Oh…wait. Ah yes, I fired him. I forgot about that.” He coughed into his fist before gesturing to you for his agenda, cringing at the loudness of his own voice.   
“Yes. You fired him yesterday for bringing you the wrong kind of Merlot, Papa.” Carefully you passed him the clipboard of his agenda and pointed at the meeting slots, “These four meetings you have to attend, Papa, otherwise the Sister will have my hide.”

The Third rolled his eyes through the agony of his hangover headache. No one was going to tell him what to do. He took a proper look at your face and grumbled, rubbing at his forehead as you moved away. He heard the basin flood with water before you returned. The bottle of pills rattled in your hand before you handed him two and the large glass of water.  
“Come on, Papa, for me? You have to go. Its on the agenda, and if not…well if you want me to get murdered by Sister Imperator.” The man was a brat, but he wasn’t in the habit of invoking the wrath of the mighty Imperator. The she-devil of a woman was easily enough of a threat to him.   
Swallowing the pills, he took a breath and finished the water before smiling, “Well then, we can’t have that can we now, Sister?” He reached up and pinched your cheek, pulling his sunglasses up into his hair, “I would hate for my new favourite little sister of sin to be told off because of me!” His hands moved wildly before he cringed and held his head again. You only rolled your eyes and moved away from his desk to go and sit in your small one by the door.  
“Sure, Papa. Your first appointment is soon Papa, do you want a coffee?”

The first few days of babysitting the large man child went better than you expected. He was…unusually co-operative with you, doing the meetings, even if it was half tired and upset. It took him a few days to warm to you, but he was quickly chatting your ear off instead of finishing his paperwork half of the time. You let him for a while before prodding him to do his work, the man relenting and bored picking up his pen to fill out his signature and tally the things for the band. The Third would look up occasionally. He knew he recognised you from somewhere. Maybe your initiation, but that was an optional part of the recruitment, and many didn’t have the desire to go through it. It was fair enough, but he was sure you were familiar, but he was certain he would know you if you’d been naked before him. It was a blur, but the man continued to ponder it as you brought him his lunch and showed him the work for the next meeting before he had to go off to practice with his Ghouls.

He escaped to practice with his Ghouls with wonder in his eyes. It turns out, they did not recognise you either. That must have meant you did not initiate with the sinful pleasure of the orgy. Upsetting for sure. He smirked against the microphone as his Ghouls struck up the tune to practice.

The next day you came into the office there was a great vase of flowers on your little desk, the paper work gone and the wood polished bright. This was unusual and was also something you were unworthy of. Blushing, you held the vase in your hands and stomped up to the Third’s desk, plonking the flowers down with a look of suspicion.   
“So, are you going to tell me what you’ve done? Or are these just because you like me, Papa?” Your gaze was dark with suspicion as you watched him smirk, corpse paint creasing around his mouth.  
“No, mia caro, they are just because I appreciate your hard work!” He reached out a hand to try and grab at yours, and pouted subtly when you, instead, heaved the vase of flowers back into your arms again. It was full of colours intended to make you smile, and maybe a couple of flowers of admiration. He did want you to pay attention to him after all. The blush was cute, and Papa leaned over his desk with a smile, “I’m not ‘trying anything on with you’, Sister, I am just being nice, yes?” He watched you suspiciously take the flowers back to your desk and purred to himself as you set to arranging them, face still flushed as you moved the flowers to be how you liked them.

Oh he did like you a lot, “How about you have the day off, Sister? I can look after myself just fine, don’t worry!” He drew out his own agenda and smirked as you huffed, “No buts. Off to your room with you, you can go and enjoy a walk. The weather is warm, yes, go and walk, Sister. Bright and early tomorrow!” He scooted you out of the office with your flowers and smiled as you embarrassedly walked down the hall, back towards you room.

The upset came when he saw you talking with his brother. He felt the lace of jealously spark through him as the Second’s hand touched your shoulder and skated over the skin of your arm.  
“Secretary! Oh, Sister, come I have need of your skills. I think I’ve lost my agenda. I thought it was on your desk, but I can’t seem to find it anywhere!” His elder brother grumbled a goodbye as he dragged you away, and the Third smirked over his shoulder as he scooted you back into his office and away from the wandering hands of his brother. The door shut with a resounding slam and the Third growled at it before making his way to his desk, throwing his mitre on his cloak stand before slumping into his chair.

“Papa…Why are you jealous?” You walked a little closer to his desk, standing at the edge, nibbling your lip as the man rested his head on his chin, not looking at you as you spoke. He took a deep and long breath before looking into your eyes.  
“I am jealous, yes Ghuleh.” The man’s pout was soft, barely there as he sat up a little straighter and pressed his clawed gloves to the surface of his desk, “I am jealous because I want you, yes?” He smirked, nails moving to drag over your hand that was pressed to his desk.  
“Want me? What as your…”   
A hand pressed against you mouth as the Third tutted softly, “No, Ghuleh, I don’t want you as just my secretary. I want to fuck you, make love to you, whatever you want to call it.” He rotated his hand, “I have done since the day your little ass walked through that door. So pretty you are, Sister, yet all you believe you are is unworthy of everyone and everything given to you, yes?”

The Third was done with it all. His hands dragged you onto his chair, forcing you into his lap, pressing your hips down and over the robes covering his dick. It was hard against you. Flushing brighter, you stuttered softly before taking a steadying breath.  
“I…No one’s ever wanted me like that before, Papa.” You gingerly ran your hands over his shoulders and neck.  
“I will break that trend for you, caro.” He quickly pulled his chasuble off and watched your hands slip gently under his shirt as he unbuttoned it, “I will show you just how beautiful you are under Satan. He has room for everyone, Sister, when those that think they do not deserve it.” Papa shifted his hips and smirked when you let out a soft noise, whining against him before he leaned up enough to kiss your lips. You whimpered but kissed him back, opening your mouth to his slick tongue as he prodded forwards, sliding against your own, consuming your mouth wholly in something that was sinful.

Papa moved you backwards enough to shrug his jacket and shirt off, shedding them into his arm chair before encouraging you to move back and on his dress. The papers fluttered around the two of you as he pressed forwards, his trousers undone before he took to pealing the layers of your habit and underclothes off. Soft kisses laced over the sensitive skin of your stomach before the man grinned against the skin, watching your chest move as you breathed. Your breaths were short and sharp, and he purred once more when your underwear slipped down your legs.  
“Yes, such a beautiful sight, sister.” He leaned forwards to groan into your ear, “One I intend to eat out against this desk.” You moaned when his mouth pressed against you, crying to Satan when you came in floods against his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> 1st Place for the giveaway I did on tumblr.  
> Catch me there as knoife-ghoul!


End file.
